


Outgoing Mail

by Vander38



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: A sequel to Mail Call, Shepard has a moment to reply.https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154221PS James says hi.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Tali'Zorah nar Rayya
Kudos: 10





	Outgoing Mail

Yawning as I walk with deadened feet I make my way through the armoured door and then with a very loud sigh of relief I sit down on the couch directly in front of the window, showing a gorgeous vista over the wonders of the galaxy, stars and planets and clouds of gas and dust.

Normally I could just stare for hours.

Now though I just want to sink into the soft cushions of the coach and sleep for ten thousand years.

“Tough shift Traynor?” The rich alien voice of Garrus sounds out with amused tones.

“Don’t ask man.” The earthy tones of James Vega says in a scolding way.

“I’m just being polite.” Garrus replies and I look over to the card table to see Vega make a throw away gesture.

“Wardroom rules man, wardroom rules!” Vega says in an exasperated voice.

“You say that like it means something.” Garrus says in a slightly confused tone.

“Wardroom rule 1, don’t discuss work.” I say from the sofa and he nods in understanding.

“Wardroom, like a mess club?” He says and I nod.

“Something like that.” I reply as I stretch down to rub at my sore feet, hell I would trade five thousand years of sleep for a good foot rub.

The door hisses open and Diana Allers walks in with a bemused looking Cortez slightly behind, he is politely listening as she explains how auto-matte functions work on her camera drone, though I can practically see her words bouncing off of his eyes.

I like Diana, she is mostly okay, though I know a lot of the regular military types aboard have little time or patience for her, I guess it is because I am only just, in the words of James, ‘no longer a pogue’. A charming insight into the way his brain works.

They settle at the bar as Cortez pours both a soft drink, it’s kinda funny, the Normandy has a full bar and it is fully stocked, but nobody ever drinks. I mean most civilians need a few drinks after a day at the office, yet here, on a military vessel, at the bloody spear tip of the Reaper War, it’s virtually teetotal.

It speaks volumes about the professional standards onboard.

Though I must admit I am itching to see what kind of cocktails I could create out of the available stores.

Maybe later when my feet stop hurting.

So about another five thousand years after my nap and foot rub.

The door hisses open once again as Kaiden Alenko wanders in, he nods a greeting to everyone and then settles in a secluded corner, his feet up and a book tablet in hand.

“Good book?” I ask in polite interest.

He nods.

“Yeah, vintage fantasy, I’ve read it before, but I like it.” He speaks with relish and Vega shakes his head.

“Vintage fantasy huh, gotta get with the program Alenko, hardcore spy action is where it’s at.” Vega says, ignoring his card game, which he appears to be losing.

“I didn’t know you could read Vega.” Cortez deadpans to a chuckle from the room in general.

The door opens again and then there is a silent pause.

“Sorry I didn’t know anyone was here.” The polite tones of our Commanding Officer, Lt Commander J.A Shepard.

“It’s cool Loco, we don’t mind.” The voice of Vega rings out.

“You’re sure?” Shepard asks, shuffling slightly in place.

“Yeah, sit down Shepard.” Alenko says, barely looking up from his tablet.

There is a subtle but noticeable change in the atmosphere, as he finds a private corner and pulls out an old fashioned notepad and pencil and he starts to write.

“Why would you mind?” Garrus asks after a moment.

“Wardroom rules man, wardroom rules.” Vega repeats.

Garrus looks over to me and I shrug.

“The wardroom belongs to all officers, apart from the Captain, it lets us have a place to relax off duty a bit.” I explain and he nods in understanding.

“I’ve said it before and I will probably say it again, but the human military hierarchy makes no sense to me.” He says.

“Join the club.” Diana deadpans to a laugh from most of the room.

The laughter dies away awkwardly and I glance over to Shepard’s corner, he seems to be ignoring everyone, with a look of extreme concentration on his face as he writes, pausing occasionally to think. There is a ripping noise as he tears a sheet up and throws it into a nearby bin, before starting again.

There is a long awkward silence as the cards are dealt and discarded between Garrus and James, Cortez and Diana hold a quiet conversation and Kaiden enjoys his book.

“I have to ask Shep, what are you doing?” Diana asks after a few minutes.

The room seems to drop in temperature.

“He may be a guest, but he is still the CO, so show some respect!” Vega says, glaring daggers at Diana.

“It’s okay James, no need to stress.” Shepard says in a soothing tone.

Then he looks directly at Diana.

“I am writing.” He says in a helpful way.

I smile at that. It’s a difficult skill to master but it can be very useful. The ability to answer a question perfectly accurately but in a completely unhelpful way.

“Yes I can see that, what are you writing?” She persists.

“C’mon Allers, let the Old Man relax.” Cortez says in a tired voice.

“I’m younger than you.” Shepard points out to Cortez.

“By less than a year so sort of irrelevant.” Cortez replies.

“Technically I am the youngest on board as I was born only two years ago.” Shepard says in the manner of one scoring a point.

“Coming back from the dead doesn’t reset the clock Shepard.” Kaidan says in a long suffering voice.

“Just means you’re a zombie.” Vega deadpans to laughter from everyone except Garrus, who looks slightly lost.

“Like a Husk.” I say and he nods slowly.

“Thank you all for your loyal support.” Shepard mutters as he returns to his notepad.

The silence that follows is more comfortable and I find myself struggling to stay awake.

It’s a very comfortable sofa and I am very tired.

“I’m writing a letter. To answer your question Allers.” Shepard says after a moment.

“If it’s to Vas’Normandy tell her I said hi.” James says, half concentrating on his cards.

“I could hardly write to her without mentioning you.” Shepard deadpans.

“Well get the description right Loco, let her know all about me.” He says in a mock demanding tone.

“Where exactly should I begin?” Shepard says, laying down his pencil.

“Gotta start with my good looks man, all these bulging muscles, I work hard for this rippling physique.” He says.

“And only on your physique.” Cortez says to a laugh from James.

Shepard sighs and picks up his pencil and writes for a moment.

“How about this James, ‘Also newly aboard is one James Vega, you would like him I think, he works hard on his physical form, on his rippling belly and bulging thighs.’” He says grandly.

I laugh along with the others as Vega pouts.

“Be careful what you wish for James.” Shepard says after a moment.

“Like the worst genie ever.” Vega mutters as he throws down his cards.

“Well the genies were never exactly nice to begin with.” I say and he shoots a very dirty look at me.

“Thanks Sam.” He mutters as Garrus shuffles the cards.

“Who is this Vas’Normandy?” Diana asks after a moment.

“Sounds Quarian, do they have a ship called Normandy?” Cortez asks the room at large.

“One of them does.” Garrus says fondly and I can sense a story there.

“Tali'zorah Vas’Normandy, she is, was part of this crew against Saren, then again against the Collectors, she returned to the Flotilla shortly before I returned to Earth.” Shepard says, there is an edge to his words.

I know the look on his face, the tone in his voice.

She is more to him than his words suggest.

It’s weird to see this side of the man, away from the battles and the legends, just as a man writing to the girl he likes.

It’s not weird in a bad way, just odd.

It’s kinda nice.

“The love letter right? Who sent those guns?” Vega asks and Shepard nods.

“Oh man, you gotta tell her those things kick ass!” He adds with the enthusiasm of a dog chasing a new toy.

“I’ll be sure to mention it.” Shepard says dryly.

There is a dull thud as Garrus kicks Vega under the table and Vega has the grace to look slightly ashamed at his lack of tact.

“Sorry Loco.” He says.

“It’s okay.” Shepard says mildly as he concentrates on his page.

There is a comfortable silence for a few moments then Shepard sighs.

“Hey how does this sound?” He sounds vaguely uncertain, then he reads aloud.

“To Tali. This war has taught me many things, about those around me and myself. I have learned that there are two kinds of people in this galaxy, the lucky and the dead, I am very lucky.”

He sighs.

“In addition to learning the basic fundamental hierarchy of the Galaxy and my place in it, I have shaved my head, lost twelve kilos and been shot twice.”

There is a pause as he writes something.

“I’m fine thanks for asking.”

A noise of recognition from Garrus.

“I got your package, slightly delayed but all things considered that is to be expected, it was well received by all, sadly this means I had to get into some fights that you wouldn’t want me to, I’ll figure out a way to apologize by the time we might next meet up.”

He pauses a moment.

“While I miss you and not a day goes by that I don’t think about you, the truth is that I am glad you are not here, it means you are safe away from this hell. I try not to think about you too much, I try to keep my thoughts and feelings and memories of you locked away deep away from the darkness around us all. Though if truth be told I can’t, sometimes the thought of being able to be with you again is what keeps me going.”

A longer pause.

“Missing you and always yours. Kitten.”

Then a moment as he writes further.

“P.S. James says hi.”

Diana giggles at the post script..

“Yeah I know I’m not much of a wordsmith.” He says mildly.

“You would make a great poet though Shepard, grow your hair down to your ass and join the hippie poets.” Kaiden says lightly.

“I have enough trouble as a hairy arsed marine, let alone as some hairy arsed, dope smoking hippie with delusions of eloquence.” Shepard grumbles.

“Gotta embrace the ass hair man, learn to love it, or learn to wax it like me.” Vega says as he shuffles the cards.

“And that is a mental image that I am never getting rid of.” I say grimly.

Before anyone can say anything the intercom buzzes.

“Shepard, we are coming up upon the Widow system.” The serene tones of Edi ring out and Shepard sighs again as he puts away his notepad.

“Back to it.” He mutters as he leaves the room.

The door hisses closed and there is an awkward silence.

I don’t know if the others are thinking the same thing I am.

I have to say it though.

“Kaiden, is he?” I say and he interrupts me.

“The Skipper is fine, he is just fine. And he certainly doesn’t need us to worry about him. So focus on your jobs and it will all be okay.” There is an edge to his words that suggest I hit a bit too close to the mark and he is thinking about it as well.

The ship and the war effort, hell the galaxy at large needs him to be on top of things and to be okay.

I just hope he is.

For all of us.


End file.
